Infinity Formula (M616)
'Nick Fury 's aging has been slowed greatly by the Infinity Formula, a serum created by Dr. Berthold Sternberg. Fury was first inoculated with the serum in the 1940's. Fury took the serum annually for many years. Due to its cumulative effect, Fury no longer needs additional doses to prolong his life span. The effects of the serum has been passed on to his two sons Mikel Fury and Nick Fury, Jr.' ''' '''1 Power Point History Origin The Forever Compound is an alchemical serum produced by the Brotherhood of the Shield. It is a diluted form of the Elixir of Immortality developed by Sir Isaac Newton in 1652. While it still retains the life-prolonging properties of its parent elixir, it doesn’t keep any of the other properties. In particular, it does not prevent the mind or body of the person injected with it from decaying. Newton administered it to Nostradamus in 1652, which kept the seer alive and also kept his prophetic gifts intact until Nostradamus took the Elixir of Immortality three hundred years later. Professor Sternberg Nick Fury was seriously wounded in France during World War II. He was saved in part due to Professor Sternberg's Infinity Formula. Fury must be inoculated by the serum every year or he will age dramatically. Since Fury 's first inoculation, the Colonel had to pay a blackmail price to Sternberg every year to acquire the serum. The Infinity Formula substantially slowed his aging process, and Fury was thrust with a double edged sword: although his life was saved, the consequences of the Infinity Formula would haunt him throughout his life as he would see many friends age and die, as well as become the target of various villains seeking his secret. Dr. Sternberg himself was not immune to taking advantage of Fury 's delicate situation, basically holding Fury 's life for ransom starting in 1946, every year through 1976 by charging Fury a high fee for more of the serum. However, Steel Harris kills the Professor and now has the serum. He decides to blackmail Fury even further by making demands to become immersed in SHIELD and other National Security briefings. Nick finds Harris in Las Vegas and battles him and his minions. Even though the Colonel defeats Harris and his thugs, the future indeed looks bleak for Fury as he begins to incredibly age (from not receiving an inoculation of the Infinity Formula). However, the timely intervention of Val de Fontaine saves the day. Fontaine had previously liberated the serum from its captors and inoculates Fury just in time to save his life. It is seen being used on a chained Nostradamus, to ensure that he will live long enough to go insane due to a combination of immortality, imprisonment, and isolation. Nick Fury's aging process was incredibly slowed by taking regular doses but now he doesn't take anymore and his son Nick Fury, Jr. inherited the effects. References Marvel Database Infinity Formula Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Infinity_Formula Category:Will Category:M616 Category:Decelerated Aging